Every Coin has Two Sides
by 13th Dragon
Summary: Po has finally been pushed to show his fealings for Tigress when a new Trio shows up confusing what was already a tense situation. How will Tigress react when there are so few certainties. (Po x Ti x OC) (Monkey x OC) (Po x OC) On hold till further notice.
1. Rise from the shadows

I do not own any of the Kung Fu Panda franchise only the characters and plot.

Sometimes a problem is not as simple as good or evil, right or wrong merely two sides of the same coin. In the depths of Chor Gom prison, beneath the pillar of stone Tai Lung once occupied, six prisoners were kept in near darkness. While it's true that the prison fell in long ago the lower reaches were being kept up by a select few unknown to most they were considered the greatest threat to china and most of Asia.

A Tiger in royal armor walks in to the concealed entrance near the base of the mountain. Flanked by four rhinos he walked to the last cell searching the darkness with is slate eyes. Two red orbs greeted him as they rose from chest high to nearly a foot and half over his own as they approached.

"May I help you your highness." The shape purred at him.

"Hmmm I believe not I'm going to be taking my fathers place and thought it good to know those he has imprisoned."

Teeth flashed from the darkness. "Is that so?" A gust of wind swept through the prison and bars changed as darkness took the room. Yells filled the remains of the prison before the lights rekindled. A rhino ran up to each cell. "I can't see any of them sir their gone."

"Impossible, the keys to the cells are right here." Pulling them from his belt.

A grey and black from sprang from the shadows past the last cell striking him in the face knocking him out. A moment later four more thuds came from the surrounding hall way. A snow leopard wearing a cloth mask unlocked each cell and walked out where the three joined two similar leopards. The huge grey tiger squinted as he stepped out into the sun followed by a spider monkey and sun bear.

Looking down to the first leopard the tiger picked her up in hug lifting her off the ground.

"It's about time Su what took you so long."

Giving him a playful look. "Its not like the keys were in my hand you know you big fur ball."

Laughing he set her down and looked back to the pair behind him.

"Sai Shi I need for you to go and make sure no others are approaching and get a bearing on the surrounding area. Ya Ya I need you to try and slip into town and get us something to wear till we can get to where we hid our stash."

The spider monkey nodded before she ran up the side of the mountain while the sun bear turned and started making her way to the village. Su made a signal and the other two snow leopards followed. Looking back up at the dark tiger pulling her mask down off her face.

"So what now Gore Shi?"

"First I plan on retrieving our stuff then I'm going to go and see if our employer is still interested in hiring us."

Letting out a quiet giggle she commentented, "Always have to keep working don't we."

"That's how those of our profession are. Though from what I know of this job I may need the help of you three."

She gave him a look of surprise just a s Sai Landed on his shoulders her tail wrapping around his arm for balance. "There's a river to our south east that would take us right to the bamboo jungle where we hid our things." Good then we'll head out as soon as the others return.

In the town below the three of them walked by several stalls in the market before turning down a side street and walking down the back allies of the store. Slipping into each they took what they wanted without being noticed. It wasn't long until they were back and handing out clothes to those fresh from prison. Su smiled at Gore. "Well we have another job to do keep in touch, OK?" Then kissed him on the cheek before running off hiding her blush behind her mask as she pulled it back into place.

Gore stood there staring at her form as they left before turning and leading the remaining pair to the river below.

Hey this is my second KFP so please review and let me know what you think. I'll post the second chapter as soon as its done.


	2. Nosey Tiger

At the Jade Palace nearly a week after the events at Chor Gom prison the students of Grand Master Shifu are interrupted by Zing falling at their feet. "Grand Master Shifu I just received news that the Wu sisters are back and they have brought three others with them." The students gathered around as he waived Zing off. "So are we going to go capture them and turn them in to the new Chor Gom Prison?" Po exclaimed with a childish excitement. Tigress just rolled her eyes at this. "So what would you have us do master?"

"First we will wait to see if we get any reports on where they are then we will act accordingly."

It wasn't long till they received news that the Wu sisters had killed a lord not too far away. In hopes of capturing them they all left with Shifu accompanying them just in case they needed the help. For the next week they scoured the area around the village and even the uninhabited lands to no avail.

When they finally returned to the Palace it was blanketed in an eerie quiet. As if there was no one home which shouldn't be the case then a servant waddled by as if nothing was happening. They continued on to the Hall of Hero's were a Huge figure sat cross legged with his hands on his knees. "So the Masters have returned. So where is Grand Master Ooguway?"

The masters exchanged confused looks as Shifu stepped forward. "Before I answer that I would like know who you are and why you are looking for Ooguway."

The figure stood his size made Ti Lung look like a kid. "I've come at his request though I am some years late."

"His request? What sort of request? I was never told to expect anyone."

"Huh well I'm not the sort of guest you normally would have. Now where is Ooguway." He almost snarled. A wind blew through the hall snuffing out all but the torches nearest them. The red eyes beneath the hood seemed to bore into Shifu. Looking away from the much larger figure. "He died several years ago. I will look into the matter and see if I can settle whatever business he had with you.

"You must have meant us." A smooth feminine voice said from behind the group. Spinning around they found a spider monkey hanging from one of the pillars and a rather slim bear step into the light. Viper slapped monkey when his jaw dropped and Tigress covered her eyes as Po's bulged out of his head. Shifu took a deep breath as he realized that these three were not normal visitors. "You all may stay here until I have concluded our business."

Tigress gave him a surprised look. "But master.."

Cutting her short with a wave of his hand. "It would be dishonor able to turn them away. Now, Po go and prepare dinner for all of us. Viper, Pleas show our guests to their rooms." They did as they were told with the rest returning to their rooms before going to dinner. Viper put Sai in the room next to monkey, Ya Ya next to Tigress and Gore across the Hall from Tigress in what was Tai Lungs room since it was the only one with a large enough bed. All went in to their respective rooms and settled. Tigress was the last of the Five to leave their room. As she did she almost stepped headlong into the giant grey tiger that stepped out of the room across the hall for her. He gave her a kind grin before tuning and walking to the kitchen.

She watched his muscular shirtless form walk away then shook her head then looked to the door of his room. Curiosity bested her as she slid the door open enough to see in there she saw a huge single edge sword with no tip and as long as her. Quickly she shut the door and went to the kitchen where she saw the only open seat was right next to him. Sitting next to him it wasn't hard to see that he still had a large knife on the back of his hips.

Monkey looked to the spider monkey. "So may I ask your name miss?"

She gave him a cheeky grin. "I am Sai Shi." Motioning to the sun bear. "This is Ya Ya." Finally motioning to the large tiger. "And this monster is my adoptive brother, Gore Shi" Monkey paled as the line was drawn. It wasn't long before the others had joined in the usual conversation though Gore quickly ate his food thanked Po and left. I stayed to watch the others and listen. They weren't really that different from us but they did avoid talking about their past or much about their selves. Though from what I heard none of them were foreign to combat or soft hearted.

After dinner we went to our respective rooms and for some reason I thought it would be good to look in on Gore before turning in looking in I saw his sheets had been thrown aside and his window stood open. Following his lead she reached the top of roof just in time to see him leap off into the valley below disappearing like a shadow. Hoping to call him out on his outing she waited for him in his room only to fall asleep on his bed.

The next morning Tigress woke on something warm and soft. Not wanting to get up she snuggled closer making it purr as she did in comfort. Her eyes snapped open in shock trying not to yell. Quickly slipping from Gores arms she almost hit the sword now hanging from the bed post. Trying to keep her calm she slipped out of the room and came face to face with Sai. "Good morning master Tigress. I know that my Brother must be very attractive to you but it would be in your best interest not to get too close to him." And with that said she went on her way to the wash room.

Tigress blinked taking in the information. Her tone hadn't been angry or hostile but matter of fact. Slipping into her room she just had time to change before the morning gong. She and the other students stepped out and greeted Shifu as the always did and it wasn't long after their guests joined them for breakfast. Gore had a content smile on his face as he walked in even as Tigress gave him a disapproving glare he sat next to her and began eating as much as PO did matching him bite for bite.

Po and the Five were just about to go to the training hall when a pig ran into the courtyard panting. "Masters you have to see what's going on in the center of the valley." Worry covered their faces and all of them raced down the side of the mountain. Surprisingly the new comers seemed to fly down effortlessly keeping pace with Shifu as the others tried to keep up.

When they reached the center of the market a pile of bandits was laying there still in various states of unconscious ness and injury as an infuriated Tamuti and Gorilla Boss roared out rages against the one who could have done such a thing. A slight grin crossed Gores face as he stepped up letting is cloak drop revealing the blades beneath. "I'm sorry you're not pleased with my handy work. Would you like me to finish cleaning where I left off last night." Sai just put her face in her palm letting out a sigh before perching on a barrel as if to watch a show. Tigress and the others were about to join in when Shifu stopped them. "Let us see what he does first."


	3. Changes in the Palace

Hey everyone I know this probably isn't the Kung Fu Panda your used to reading and if you are following it Thank you. For those that care to I would appreciate some reviews and suggestions if you wish, though if your asking about pairings I keep that to myself till later on in the story.

No one was sure what to expect as the Tiger stepped forward. Tamuti rushed him swinging a hove at his face only to find air. Looking around confused it was almost comical to see the large cat land on his feet on the buffalo's head smashing it into the ground. The Gorilla roared beating his chest before charging Gore. A smile crept on to the cats face as he griped the apes face and flipped him over onto Tamuti.

Laughing aloud at the pair he turned his back just as Tamuti pushed out from under the large mass drawing his swords. Tigress was about to call out when the sword that had been on Gore's back was now drawn and he was behind Tamuti holding it across his shoulders. The enraged crime lord yelled as his swords shattered and raised his hoof to yell when his horns fell off, cut almost flush with his head. Looking at the fallen horns his eyes rolled up into his head as he collapsed.

The Gorilla was next to rise and with every ones attention was on Tamuti he decided to charge the unsuspecting Tigress. He was a foot from success only to have a large hard fist connect with his wind pipe from nowhere just before an elbow found the base of his skull sending him into permanent oblivion. Tigress had seen Gore rush around her planting his sword into the ground just behind her as he intercepted the large opponent. She was amazed at his speed and power. Not even Tai Lung could have matched his movements, though he lacked the fanes or skill she and the masters displayed.

Shifu nodded in approval. "Gore, You did an excellent job even if you were a bit excessive. Thank you."

"It was nothing Grand Master merely cleaning up the neighborhood."

It was then that the villagers swarmed them and Gore became nervous from what Tigress could tell. It was almost cute to see such a chink in his image. Bending over to Shifu she whispered. "It may be a good idea for us to return to the palace master, before the villagers make him too uncomfortable."

Looking at the large tiger it was easy to tell that he was getting uncomfortable with all the attention. Sifu stepped up. "I'm glad we could help to rid you all of these pests but we need to return to the Palace and continue our training." Pulling the large cat behind him as the villagers continued to bombard him with thanks and offers of gratitude. As they walked up the stairs Tigress stayed towards the back of the group with Viper as Po danced around Gore telling him about how awesome that had been. "Looks like someone has finally found a cat worth looking at."

Tigress blinked a few times. "I'm sorry what did you say Viper."

"Oh nothing just that it looks like you have found a male that can match you and you've noticed."

A slight blush tented her fur. "I have no clue what your hinting at Viper. We don't even know these fighters. Though he is skilled for all we know he's just a cold hearted killer."

"True but I don't see why that would bother you of all people so long as he doesn't do so for the wrong reasons."

The feline gave her sister a glare before stepping up to where Shifu was. "So what business did Ooguwa have with them master?"

"It appears that he was intending for them to stand guard in the village below Chorgom and wait for Tai lung to come to them, and if possible end him." Looking down as he finished his sentence.

"So what will you do with them then?"

"I believe that I will offer them a perminate set of rooms here at the palace in exchange for being an extra team of resident fighters."

"Are you sure master? We don't even really know who they are."

"In Ooguway's records they are mentioned to be warriors of an old order that fought long before our present emperor's reign. In that time many wars were waged and those who could quickly finish each opponent quickly were valued. But with the rise of the new court they were outlawed and made out as criminals." She looked up at the three ahead of here even more questions buzzing in her head as they entered the palace proper.

The rest of the day Shifu had Po and the Five train as he lead Gore into the hall of heroes. "Gore I know that you were trained by those only valued the lives of their fellow warriors. That is a lost way now. So in light of your skills and abilities as well as past events I am willing to offer you a permanent home here at the palace if you wish."

Gore looked down at the small red panda trying to read into his offer. He had heard the mark Ooguway had commissioned them for had been bested by the panda. This would be a good deal. Free room and board in a place such as this would keep them out of the public eye as monsters and even make them out as heroes. "We shall stay. On the condition that you make it known that we act as warriors of the jade place and have your approval."

Shifu saw that this tiger was as smart as he was large. He knew that agreeing to this could cause some problems but he felt that if he didn't give them this safety China would have more to fear than a few rouge fighters. "Yes I can agree to that."

"Good I'll let the other two know."

Po watched from the front of the training hall as Gore left the hall and went to the barracks. Walking into the Hall of Heroes he saw Shifu looking into the meditation pool before him.

"Master Shifu, is everything alright?"

"Yes Po. It is. I'm not sure what might come of the future but if I should pass before I appoint a new grand master please go through my desk so this dose not come about again."

For once showing the respect he should Po bowed to his master. "Yes Grand Master Shifu."

That evening Shifu announced that the trio would be moving into the jade place as of today. This was received with mixed emotions from monkeys grin to Po's and Tigresses untrusting nods.


	4. Feelings laid bare

Make sure to rate and review.

It has been a month since the three had moved in. Sai Shi now regularly trained with monkey to his delight and they would even do some chores together. Ya Ya started to help Po with the cooking and also spent much of her time making things such as hats and clothes much to the others surprise. Po would spend much of his free time trying to talk to her in the hopes of finding out more about Gore who was rarely seen from day today. Where he disappeared to they were unsure but most every day. Tigress now got up two hours before dawn just as he did in an attempt to follow him, and every day she lost his trail soon after he left the palace walls.

Shifu has managed to adjust to this new way of life and become comfortable with their presence. On the morning that began the third month he met with Tigress before she went to train with the others. "I would like for you to meditate or sleep fro to day so you can be well rested for your mission early tomorrow."

"What mission master."

He gave her a serious look. "I have discovered that Gore will be going to a place called the Shadows Den for some reason and I would like you to shadow him there." Pulling a scroll from his sleeve he continued. "This is a map to the place but beyond that I'm unsure of what will be there. Please be careful and ever you do try not to get caught."

She bowed to her master and father. "Yes maser I will." Before returning to the barracks where unable to sleep she meditated for most the day and went to sleep early. The next morning she woke up several hours before first light and silently looked in on Gore. He slept with the covers only covering his legs his torso completely bare. For some reason Tigress had to fight the urge to join him until she mentally slapped herself for even allowing the though.

Sure she would beat him there she left immediately. The half day journey wasn't all that bad on the whole for someone such as herself though she was sure that Po would have taken a day to make the same trek. Walking into the small set of building she noticed that all four were run by predators. Thinking she still had time she walked into a store that had advertised weapons and supplies and found it run by an old leopard that bore a resemblance to Tai lung. After looking around and finding nothing to her liking she walked out and almost ran into Gore. Luckily for her she stepped out behind him and was able to easily follow him into the tavern across the street.

Slipping in a moment after him she sat at a table across the room from his and watched. The time it took for something to happen drove her mad as he spent a good hour and a half eating one meal as he waited. Then a bore came in wearing two Sabers across his back. Taking a seat at Gore's table they began to talk and laugh before they were joined by yet another bore only this one carried a long bow and huge quiver. The three of the spent most the day just sitting there and talking about past battles from what Tigress could hear which was more than he normally ever shared.

A few hours before sun down they stood and left leaving a large back of gold on the table for the waitress. She stayed within seeing distance of her mark as he began to take a very direct if dangerous route back to the palace running through the crags instead of the road that wound its way above. Reflecting on the stories she had heard him tell it was no wonder he didn't talk much. He probably felt like most the masters there were just soft fighters. Which when it came to being able to finish off an opponent most of them were. Lost in thought she didn't notice the sapling that was broken off in front of her as she landed on it with her foot driving the half inch round piece of would through her paw.

Yowling in pain she gently pulled her paw off the offending plant and looked at the wound before cursing just as loudly. She was in the middle of who knows where, now hurt, and alone. Pulling a bandage from a small pouch in her pants she wrapped the foot to start the bleeding and was about to stand when she saw Gore walking towards her. She just stared at him as he knelt down. "Tigress are you ok I heard you yowl."

Blushing she looked at her foot. "I'll be fine." Then tried to stand and walk on just one foot. As she tried to walk she yelped with pain and almost feel over if it weren't for Gores arm. "Let me help you just this once." He almost sweetly commanded as he scooped her off her feet and held her close to his chest as he ran. She couldn't help but notice how strong he was and the warmth of his fur against hers.

The next thing she knew was that she was waking up in her bed and it was the middle of the night. Starting to stand she noticed an odd sensation in her foot where she had stabbed it. Taking a deep breath she sighed thinking, 'So much for getting caught. Shifu is going to skin me alive.' It didn't take her long to go back to sleep and she didn't wake until there was a tug at her foot. Groggily she looked at the grey and black striped figure as he unwrapped her foot and applied some sort of poultice before rewrapping it. Laying her head back again she almost instantly fell back a sleep.

Sun poured in through her eyelids waking her that morning. Fully aware of the pain in her foot she slowly swung herself out of bed and using the walls and furniture made her way to the kitchen. There she found a bowl with a plate on it sitting at her place with chop sticks across it. Sitting down she removed the plate and found a delicious smelling stir fry. It was some of Po's best cooking as far as she could tell. Managing to stand up again she worked her way to the training hall where she found the others minus Gore there training or working.

Po stopped and looked at her. "Tigress are you ok?"

She gave him a kind look which was very un like her. "I'll live Po, and thank you for the stir fry it was delicious."

Yaya smiled at his lost expression as spoke. "What are you talking about? If you'd like I could make you some but I thought you had left for the day like yesterday."

The tiger looked at the others all of whom shrugged their shoulders till she looked at yaya. Who smiled and nodded at her from where she sat weaving a reed hat similar to crane's only larger. "Gore asked me to make some for when you woke it should help you to heal faster."

Tigress felt her cheeks warm a bit. "Thank you Yaya." The bear nodded to her as she left oblivious to the look of irritation on Po's features as he returned to sparing monkey and viper at the same time. After she left the panda's fighting became more serious from what Shifu could see as he scored a few hits on his training partners.

At the end of the day Shifu pulled Po aside. "Is everything alright Dragon Warrior?"

Po looked towards the barracks. "Yes master I just need to go and face something before I make dinner." With that he ran the rest of the way to the barracks and straight to Tigresses room. Knocking lightly he waited till she asked for him to come in to enter. He found her siting on her bed injured foot stretched out and the rest of her in a meditative pose. "I'm sorry to bother you Tigress I just came to see how you were doing." She smiled at him. "Thank you Po I'm alright. "

"Good I know now probably isn't the best time to talk about these sorts of things but I need to say it. Tigress we've been friends for a while now and though I'm not the most appealing person you know would you grace me with being my dated for the winter festival?"


	5. Exploring Eachother

To Tekken and Tekken tag while appreciate your advice about adding the pairings to my summaries I would like to say that if you don't like my stories then don't read them. I add OC's because I want to and to practice character creating. So If you don't have anything to say about the story that is relevant please reframe from saying anything at all.

Now as for those of you who are just now catching up I hope you enjoy the story for what it is and not try to make it another cookie cutter recreation.

Tigress tried to hid the flood of emotions his words had brought on. She had grown to care for the panda and didn't wish to turn him down but at the same time she wasn't quite sure if what she felt was as deep as what he was hoping. Looking at the kind soul she smiled. "Let me think on it some I'm still a bit woozy from this whole in my foot." Po nodded his head in understanding. "Thank you Tigress" Kissing the back of her hand he left a boyish grin spreading across his face.

As he stepped out Gore side stepped him and went directly to the medical wing balancing baskets and jars in his arms. Continuing on his way the kitchen he thought of ways to make Tigress's dinner special.

After dinner Viper went to Tigress's room balancing a platter of food and a jar from Gore. Sliding into the small room she set it on the table next to the bed before slithering up in front of her friend. "So what happened?"

The tiger raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well the silent and unfriendly gore gives me a jar of medicinal bath mix to give to you and has been changing your bandages and checking on you since he brought you back. Po sees you and ends up sort of dancing and singing while making dinner. So what did I miss here?"

"I'm not sure. I mean I told Po that I would think about going to the winter festival with him but I don't know what's going on with Gore."

Viper giggled. "My aren't you the popular one miss hard core."

"This is on their heads I did nothing to bring this on."

"If you say so but telling Po you'd think about it and following Gore may have sent a different message."

Tigress picked up her noodle soup to avoid talking as viper went on. "Though your not the only one. I noticed that Shifu is sliping out of the palace more than usual, Monkey is trying his best to hang onto Sai's tail, and Yaya watches Po constantly."

Setting her bowl down she examined vipers slight blush. "What of you and Crane?"

The blush became more profuse as she fidgeted with the end of her tail. "Well we're um. Just fine really I mean he's not really making the moves I'd like but he's not turning me away or anything."

"So why not just tell him how you fell then?"

"I just… I don't know I just can't yet."

Tigress let out a soft chuckle. "Well I'm going to go bathe and enjoy this medicinal mix."

Viper nodded slithering out as the other gathered her bath things and made her way to the bath house just outside the back of the barracks. It didn't take her long to get the hot water started as she took a cap full of the mixture and mixed it in the room was filled with the scent of lilies. Taking a deep breath she began to think of the large muscular Tiger. Something about him was alluring to her yet it made her fearful just like the Midnight Stranger had. Or at least what she had been told of him. Slipping down into the tub it was easy to get lost in the warm sensations that washed across her.

She was about to take a nap in the warm water when a creek from the floor of the bath stall next to hers altered her to another's presence. An orangey smell was added to the room as the water filled the tube which creaked when its occupant got in. It wasn't long before she heard a deep feline yawn and the cracking of joints. "Thank you for the bath mix Gore."

In a voice that was devoid of its usual formalities or aggression he replied. "I'm glad you liked it I just guessed at which scent you liked."

"Well it's my favorite. So where did you get it?"  
"Get what?"

"The mix of course it's the best I've ever used."

"Oh I made it. I've got a large stock of it in the medical wing now but the scents are stored in my room."

She blinked as he said this and realized he had also made the poultice as well. "So were you always a warrior?"

He took a deep breath. "No. I was herbalist and somewhat of a doctor when it came to injuries of the flesh but that is gone now. Sai and I lost our village and family we took up fighting so others wouldn't have to bare the pain of invasion. I'm not going to pretend I'm a hero or righteous force. I've only killed those that would kill others and stood in the way of any who would bring chaos to peaceful folk. The bad part is I enjoy it."

Tigress felt a since of familiarity with him. "So you were adopted like me then?"

"Yes I was. So Shifu adopted you?"

"Yes though I wouldn't call what I have here family."

"It's good to belong somewhere." He said as a finishing thought as he got out of the tub water pouring off him.

Tigress stayed put so as not to see all of him. "So are you going to be sticking around again tomorrow?"

"I've actually heard some rumors I need to look into at the capital so I may be gone a few days."

"Are you taking anyone with you?" She asked surprised.

"No just me anyone else and I would be noticeable." With that he finished drying and left.

When she got back to her room she found a jar of green stuff similar to what he was using on her foot with a note that said. 'Apply fresh every morning and night.' Doing as it said she fell asleep thinking of Gore and Po.


End file.
